The Improvise
by ursvs
Summary: Spencer and Aria break into the Rosewood Police Department in search for information, and Sparia ensues. Expected to be about 10-15 chapters. Rating it M, simply because there might be sexual content further down the road.
1. The Improvise

This is my first fic, so go easy on me! :)

It takes place somewhere along the lines of mid-season 3, shortly after Emily discovers that Alison may or may not have been pregnant with Wilden's kid when she died. Unlike the show, though, Toby is out of the picture, and Spencer hasn't lost it. I expect this to probably be about ten chapters or so and purely Sparia.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Just stick to the plan, guys, and everything will be fine," Spencer reassures the group before giving Hanna a quick pat on the back, "Go get 'em tiger."

Hanna lets out a heavy sigh before hooking arms with Emily and bursting through the front doors of the Rosewood Police station. When the two enter, they find themselves being started at by various policemen around the lobby area. Hanna puts on her game face and approaches the front desk, now holding back fake sobs.

"I- I've just been mugged! Please! I need some help! HELP!" She lunges for the policeman behind the desk, grabbing him by his collar.

Emily rolls her eyes and rubs soft circles into Hanna's back, attempting to be reassuring. The policeman, whose name tag reads Officer Tang, gently shushes Hanna and guides her to a row of seats before offering to get her assistance. Hanna nods softly and reaches for Emily's hand, and when Officer Tang leaves them, Emily shoots Hanna a glare.

"Jeez, Hanna, tone it down. What are you, Hilary Swank? You need to be believable, not excessive," Emily whispers at Hanna, who shrugs.

"What? I'm channeling my inner martyr. Sue me."

Before Emily can retort, Hanna spots Detective Wilden closing in from the break room. She gives Emily's hand a quick squeeze and now aware of Wilden's presence, too, knows this is her cue. When he finally reaches them, Emily stands and grabs Hanna firmly by her right shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Han. You'll get through this," Emily glances towards Wilden, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?" Hanna nods appreciatively, sniffling her nose, and Emily leaves the two of them to hash it out as the rest of the plan is put into motion.

Meanwhile, Spencer and Aria make their way towards the back of the station. They tiptoe past a row of bushes into a thin, dimly lit alley along the side of the building, where Aria starts to worry.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Spence? Breaking into a police station doesn't seem like something a sane person would do..." Aria turns to look behind her, making sure they aren't being followed. Spencer lets out a breath of air.

"It'll be fine, as long as we stick to the plan. Emily's going to let us in through the back door any second now..." Spencer stops in place when she hears a strange noise coming from up ahead.

She reaches her hand out to Aria, who is behind her, and whispers a quiet 'shh, shh'. They listen carefully. Pressing their bodies firmly against the brick wall behind them, both girls feel relief when they realize the source of the noise is Emily. Bursting through a metal door, she stares into the dark alley, unaware of their exact location.

"Spencer? Aria?" Emily calls out.

Upon hearing Emily's voice, they dash towards her, and whisper 'here, here' as they move closer. When they make it to her, they find themselves at one of the police station's emergency exits.

"You guys have got 7 minutes, tops. Hurry," Emily pushes them into the building and shuts the door securely behind them.

As they step into the side of the police station, their eyes adjust to the florescent lighting and Spencer notes that they're not where she had planned for them to be. This particular emergency exit was two halls away from their destination, instead of the one hall that was indicated in the plan. She grabs Emily firmly by the arm.

"Em, this isn't the right door! What are we doing here?" Spencer hisses.

"There were three officers by the other exit..." She shakes her arm loose from Spencer's death grip, "Listen, just follow this hall. Take a right, and then a left. Duck past the break room, and you're there. Hurry," Spencer and Aria then watch Emily slow jog away towards the lobby where Hanna is meeting with Wilden. Spencer, rather than taking action, stands with her eyes agape, watching Emily go. Aria, realizing they need to move rather than stand in awe of the scheme that's quickly deteriorating, grabs Spencer firmly by the wrist. Dragging her in the direction Emily had suggested, she speaks back at Spencer.

"Come on, we don't have time for this. We have to keep moving."

They take a few steps in Aria's intended direction before she protests.

"What about the plan?" Spencer whines.

"You need to learn to improvise. Come on!"

Spencer shakes the doubt from her face, moves past Aria, and begins leading the way. The lights of this hall are blindingly bright, while the walls are lined with cork boards bearing photos of various officers and miscellaneous plaques. They quickly reach their first intersection, and peek out from behind the corner, to ensure that the coast is clear.

"Which direction did Emily say to go?" Spencer whispers.

"Uh... Left. No, no, right. I think," Aria answers, unsure.

Spencer lets out a breath and guides them to the right. They follow this hall for a short time, passing several offices, before pausing outside of the janitorial closet. They hear voices coming from their intended direction. Spencer gulps and jiggles the door knob on her right, extremely thankful when she discovers the room unlocked. They silently file in, waiting a minute or two for the voices to pass, before stepping into the hall once more. They continue to creep forward until they reach their final intersection. The break room now in sight, the girls survey the situation. With giant windows, they both worry about the challenge of running by without being seen. Inside several officers are drinking coffee and watching Friends reruns.

"How are we supposed to just 'duck past' that room?" Aria huffs, "There's no way they won't see us."

Spencer runs her hands through her hair in response, contemplating. They definitely didn't have time for unexpected obstacles like this.

"We just have to crawl past, staying as close to the wall as we possibly can. And we have to be quick about it," Spencer crouches downwards, and in seconds is on her hands and knees. Aria groans, thinking of her short dress, and follows suit. They begin to crawl. After ten feet or so, they hear a loud voice protrude from the room.

"I'm gunna get some corn nuts from the vending machine. You guys want somethin'?" A man's voice asks, and his colleagues respond with a myriad of 'nah's, 'nope's. They can hear the sound of his boots on the linoleum, drawing nearer from inside.

Thinking quickly, Spencer somersaults past the door to the break room and waves at Aria to do the same. Aria follows her lead despite her dress and before she can think twice, Spencer drags her into the closest office and abruptly slams the door behind them. They're now sprawled out across the floor, attempting to catch their breath. Spencer winces at the loud sound the door made, and hoping no one becomes suspicious, takes a look around the dark room. It's relatively small, with nothing but a medium-sized desk and a filing cabinet in the right corner.

"Oh my god, Aria, we made it! This is it," She stands slowly, "This is Wilden's office!"

Spencer hurries across the room to Wilden's filing cabinet and begins to rifle through its contents without delay. She starts with the top drawer, thumbing through a series of brown folders. Aria rises, makes her way towards the window which has a sizable view over the entire hall, and peeks between the blinds for a moment or two. After seeing no one, she turns briefly to look at Spencer.

"How much time do we have left?" Aria's voice is thick with worry. Spencer glances at her watch.

"Uhh... three minutes. Damn," She pushes the top drawer of the filing cabinet closed and makes her way to the second, "I can't seem to find anything on Alison's autopsy."

"That autopsy happened pretty recently. Check his desk," Aria suggests, before turning back to the window.

Spencer thinks on this shortly and decides to trust Aria's instinct. She shuts the second drawer and makes her way to Wilden's metal desk, waisting no time in rummaging through the messy paperwork it holds. Noticing spilt coffee and crumbs on several different documents, she murmurs to herself.

"Jeez, could Wilden be any more of a slob?" She reaches across his desk, hand finally on Alison's file, "Aha! This is it!"

Aria focuses in on a figure she can see approaching through the glass and quickly identifies him as the detective. She freezes in place, completely panicked from head to toe.

"Spence... Wilden's coming this way, right now..." She releases the blinds and spins in place, looking squarely at Spencer. The tall girl checks her watch once more, and an internal alarm goes off when she notes that he's early. Hanna was meant to distract him for at least another minute and a half. She quickly found herself at Aria's side, peeking out the blinds to confirm the sighting. Wilden was located fifteen feet or so away, reading something on his phone. She knew that his cell phone wouldn't distract him for much longer.

"Shit! We're supposed to have more time," She stares at her watch again in disbelief, "I'm going to kill Hanna. There's no way we can get out of here without him seeing us," Aria, who was now standing between Spencer and Wilden's desk, grabbed Spencer by both arms, attempting to calm her.

"Relax, and think. How do we get out of this?" Aria pleads with Spencer's intellect to come up with a solution. She thinks for a moment, carefully, and gnaws on her lip. A quixotic look forms on her face when a new strategy enters her head. It will have to do.

"Okay... Um, Aria, you have to trust me. Just follow my lead," She looks at her nervously and Aria nods in agreement.

Before another thought could interrupt her lack of judgement, Spencer throws herself at Aria. Their lips collide in a messy way, and Spencer presses her body solidly against Aria, who is now leaning heavily on the desk for support. The taller girl runs her hands through Aria's hair aggressively, and tugs at her lip with her teeth. Aria is taken aback by this for a moment before remembering Spencer's words. This time, she kisses back, being much more tender than her taller counterpart. Because of this, the kiss slows slightly. Aria grabs at her hips, and her hands find themselves on the small of her back, under her blouse. Aria can feel Spencer's tongue dance along her lips. She then reaches beneath Aria, lifting her at her thighs and pushing her further onto the desk, making a mess as papers and office supplies fall to the ground. Practically on top of Aria, now, Spencer allows her lips to trail down her jawline to their final resting place in the crook of Aria's neck. It's an intense moment before the door to Wilden's office shoots open. He stands in the doorway, jaw to the floor in astonishment.

"What's going on here?!" He abruptly reaches for the light switch. Florescent beams now cover the room, and Spencer removes her lips from Aria's skin. A giant blush covers her face and she turns to the detective.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. We were just looking for some privacy..." Spencer shakes her head in embarrassment, "I didn't realize this was your office..."

She then releases Aria completely, bending over to pick up the contents of Wilden's desk that are now scattered across the floor. Aria, moving awkwardly, slides down from her perched position and attempts to compose her disheveled outfit. Her hair and lipstick are another matter entirely.

"And you just happened to miss the giant 'Detective Wilden' sign on your way in?" His voice was skeptical, and his eyebrow raised. He crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe.

"We were a little busy, Detective. It was an honest mistake," Spencer speaks slightly too forcefully. She finally gathers all the fallen items and places them gingerly on his desk. Aria, thinking carefully, finally catches up with Spencer's diversion. She decides to assist her intelligent friend.

"We came here to comfort Hanna and ended up sneaking around instead. How could we be so selfish?" Aria looks towards her partner in crime, "We should probably go check on her," She reaches for Spencer's hand, and begins to make her way towards Wilden, when he stops them once more.

"Hang on a second. Since when are you two together, anyway? And why didn't I see you come in?" He couldn't rip the confusion from his face.

"It's... kind of a new thing for us," Spencer pauses sorely, "And we came through the front a moment ago. You must have just missed us."

This time, perhaps due to shock, Detective Wilden moves out of the way to let them pass. They continue to make their way towards the lobby, fingers laced together, feeling Wilden's eyes on them with each step. When they finally round the corner and Aria knows they're out of sight, she rips her hand from Spencer's and smacks her on the shoulder with it.

"What the hell, Spence? That was seriously the best you could come up with?" Aria stares. Spencer smiles wickedly in response, knowing her plan had been a success.

"That, my friend, was me improvising. And it worked," Spencer reaches deep inside her bra before pulling out a folded piece of paper. Instantly, Aria knows what it was, and Spencer shoves it back into its hiding place. They continue hurriedly, into the lobby, where they spot Hanna with heavy tears rolling down her cheeks. Emily at her side, Officer Tang tries to comfort Hanna with a box of tissues. As they move closer, they can hear Hanna shriek.

"I WAS ASSAULTED!" Officer Tang tries to quiet her before she continues, "DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU PEOPLE?"

Spencer can practically see Emily roll her eyes from across the room. The two inch closer, trying to hold back their laughter as they watch Hanna in action. When Emily spots Spencer and Aria from across the room, she lets out a stern cough. Hanna doesn't catch on to this, because she's too busy delivering her next line.

"MY INNOCENCE IS GONE! MY INNO-" Hanna stops howling when Aria and Spencer reach her. Her face fills with relief. She turns to Officer Tang, this time with an average tone of voice.

"You know, what, actually? I've decided not to press charges," She reaches for her bag, stands, and makes her way toward the exit. Aria and Spencer shoot incredulous looks at Emily before following Hanna to the front door.

When the four of them exit, Officer Tang watches them go, with a look of extreme confusion. Once they're finally outside again, they take off running and don't stop until they reach Emily's car a few blocks away. Emily rapidly hits the unlock button and the four of them slide into their seats, out of breath.


	2. The Video

This chapter takes place directly after the last. I figured I would pump out another chapter while I was still in the mood.

Please read & review!

* * *

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Hanna glares at Aria from beside her in the back seat, taking a deep breath, "You look like you just got back from a Nickelback concert..."

Aria stares back, confused by both the comment and the reference, until she thinks about her unkempt appearance. She shifts uncomfortably, trying to pat down her hair. From the driver's seat, Emily takes a good look at Aria too, and notes the smeared lipstick.

"...Have you been making out with someone?" Emily stares at her, unsure.

Aria, who can't be bothered giving an answer, turns to Spencer, whose lips form a gentle smirk. Spencer moves forward and lowers the passenger mirror, so Aria can check herself out from the backseat. She does so, and nearly gasps when she sees the state of her makeup. She immediately goes to work repairing her stained lips.

"It's a long story..." Spencer begins, reaching deep into her bra, "The important thing is that we got it. This is Alison's official autopsy report."

She holds up the folded piece of paper. From the back seat, Hanna and Aria lean forward, as Spencer unfolds and smooths the piece of paper out over the center console.

Together, they read the findings, which are mostly inconclusive. The coroner found that there was no additional trauma to the body that hadn't been there when it was initially buried. The cause of death was still the same, and the coroner had found nothing unusual upon inspecting the body. It was an open and shut case, as far as Rosewood PD was concerned. The girls slump back in their seats, disappointed.

"So basically, we still have no idea whether Alison was pregnant or not. We went through all of this trouble for nothing," Emily let out a rough sigh, and grabbed the steering wheel firmly. Hanna shrugged.

"It wasn't a total loss, guys. Maybe Ali wasn't pregnant after all?" Hanna's attempt to be upbeat was lost on the girls, "She seemed to lie about a lot of things..."

"Even if she wasn't, at some point, she directly told CeCe that she thought she was. And if Wilden found out, that gives him motive. We can't trust him," Spencer turns around to take a look at Aria, who had been silent since they made it to Emily's car. She was deep in thought. Hanna took notice, too.

"Hey, what's up?" Hanna pokes at Aria gingerly.

"What? Oh, nothing," She pauses, looking towards Spencer, "I was just thinking about Ali. If the five of us were so close, why wouldn't she tell us about a pregnancy scare? I mean, it seems to me like that would be the perfect opportunity for attention, which Ali was all about."

The four girls consider the theory for a moment. Emily internally recants her conversation with Cece.

"Maybe it's Cece who can't be trusted. How do we know that what she said about Ali was true, anyway? We've been clinging to this story she's told us, and meanwhile, we don't even know her..." Emily quipped, "Maybe there was a reason Alison never mentioned Cece."

"I think we need to keep a better eye on both Wilden _and_ Cece. The fact that those three spent the same summer at the same lake can't be a coincidence," Spencer tugs at her socks, which slid out of place during the acrobatic stunt she pulled earlier inside the station.

"Come on, guys, let's just go back to Spencer's. I have to swim early tomorrow," Emily turns the key in the car's ignition and it springs to life. They pull away from the curb and make their way to Spencer's house, minds wandering.

When they reach Spencer's house, Aria and Hanna plop down on the couch, while Emily takes a stool at the kitchen counter. Spencer makes her way to the fridge, searching for a bottled water. When she finds one she immediately twists the lid away and proceeds to chug, for several moments, until the bottle is nearly empty. When finished, she releases a soft 'ahh', and unexpectedly finds the eyes of the other three girls on her.

"...What? Crime makes me thirsty," Spencer tosses the bottle aside, "Are you guys spending the night?"

"Can't. I have to be up super early. Training for the team has been kicked into overdrive ever since we found out that there will be scouts at the next meet," Emily speaks with tension in her voice.

"I can't either. I'm supposed to have a late dinner with my mom tonight, she leaves for a conference in Georgia tomorrow," Hanna yawns loudly, and begins to tie her hair back into a short ponytail.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, Montgomery..." Spencer glides towards Aria and falls beside her on the couch with a thud. Aria glances towards her.

"Only if you let me borrow a pair of pajamas. I think my dress might have ripped a little when we rolled down the hall, and this stud keeps poking into me..." She reaches for the side of her dress, pulling at the fabric. Hanna looks over.

"You guys were doing gymnastics at the police station?" Hanna stares, finding the break in much more interesting than before. Spencer blatantly ignores the question.

"I'll grab you something to wear, come on," She taps Aria's leg lightly.

After the four girls exchange tired goodbyes, Spencer and Aria drag themselves up the stairs and into Spencer's room. Once there, Aria doesn't delay in stripping off her dress and heels, both of which she found extremely uncomfortable. Standing only in her bra and underwear, Aria looks to Spencer.

"Next time we pull a stunt like breaking into a highly secured building, remind me not to dress like I did today," Aria leans against the edge of Spencer's bed, rubbing her right foot, which is throbbing. Spencer takes a quick look at her, noting her still smeared makeup, before chucking a pair of small boxers and a shirt Aria's way.

"You may want to borrow some makeup remover, too..." Spencer turns away, and begins removing her earrings, "You've still got ruby red lipstick on your neck."

Aria, now dressed in Spencer's pajamas, releases an exasperated breath.

"And who's fault is that?" Aria argues lightly at Spencer and heads towards her desk, "Miss Lets-Grope-Our-Way-Out-Of-Here..."

"Oh come on, it was worth it," Spencer finishes removing her jewelry and begins to untie her shoes.

Aria, now sitting at Spencer's desk with a wet wipe in hand, shoots her taller friend a cynical look.

"To see Wilden's face, I mean. _That_ was priceless."

Aria turns away and focuses on removing the stains on her lower cheek and neck. She runs her index finger along the marks, thinking briefly about the heated moment, and specifically Spencer's unnecessary use of her tongue. Aria wasn't complaining, because at least if she had to kiss her best friend, she didn't have to have a terrible time doing it. She wonders, though, how relevant being pushed onto Wilden's desk and forcing her hands beneath Spencer's shirt was in regards to convincing the Detective of their intentions. Before she becomes too lost in the thought, Spencer interrupts.

"Hanna just texted me. She wants to meet at the Brew tomorrow in the morning," Spencer makes her way towards the right side of her bed, and crawls in after peeling back the top blanket.

"Sounds good," Aria finishes washing away the evidence of the day and heads towards Spencer's left side.

In the morning, Spencer takes Aria to the Brew, where they meet Hanna. She's already sitting in their usual nook, so Spencer and Aria make their way to the front counter to order drinks. When done, Aria waits for their coffees to finish brewing, and Spencer excuses herself to the restroom.

Standing alone, Aria is busy texting Ezra when another customer makes an entrance a few minutes later. One rapid glance towards the door reveals Detective Wilden, looking pleased as ever to see Aria. He immediately hones in on her. Standing inches away, he orders a coffee too, before acknowledging her.

"So, Aria, I'm glad I bumped into you... You didn't happen to take anything from my office yesterday, did you?" He stares at her intensely, as if he already knows the answer. He had no need for subtlety.

"N- No, Detective. I mean, we were a little preoccupied, in case you didn't notice..." Aria holds her ground. Wilden nods, face full of skepticism.

"Right. Where is your girlfriend, anyway?" He questions.

Aria looks around desperately for Spencer, and much to her delight, she spies her exiting the bathroom and heading their way. Aria shoots her a relieved smile as she draws near.

"There you are, _babe_," With emphasis on babe, she hooks her arm around Spencer's waist, "The good detective here was just asking us if we may have mistakenly taken something from his office yesterday..."

Spencer catches on rather quickly.

"You know, to be honest, we were a little preoccupied, Detective," She returns Aria's affection by giving her an earnest smile.

Wilden's coffee is finished brewing, and he grabs it from the counter.

"Funny. Aria said the same exact thing," He pauses before turning to face them directly, "Almost as if you'd rehearsed it."

An awkward few seconds pass before he speaks again.

"You ladies have a good day."

Aria, watching Wilden make his exit, is about to retract her arm from Spencer's waist, when she sees him pause at the door to take a last look at the couple. Without thinking, Aria turns to Spencer and kisses her tenderly. This kiss, much different than the one at the station, is gentle. Their lips linger, before tensing a second time, as Spencer's hand rises to grasp Aria's shoulder.

Aria finally breaks away and takes a look towards the front door, finding Wilden no where to be found. Around the Brew, Spencer notices at least a dozen eyes are on them, and quickly sidesteps away from Aria in response. Aria doesn't delay in grabbing her coffee and heading towards Hanna, who is now wearing a wicked smile. When Spencer and Aria reach the nook, they sit on opposite sides of the area, and avoid eye contact. There's a thick silence. Hanna is about to burst.

"Okay, since when are you two the Indigo Girls? I thought that was Emily's play," Hanna questions, teasing. Aria shoots Spencer a look, and Spencer won't return her gaze.

"Wilden thinks we're dating," Spencer says despondently, "Long story,"

"That's what you said last night when Aria jumped into Emily's car looking more violated than last week's issue of Playboy..." Hanna holds a cynical look. It's clear she won't let it go.

"Spence and I got caught red-handed in Wilden's office yesterday," Aria hesitates, "Our only option was to make it look like we were there there to find some privacy, so we could-"

"Swap spit?" Hanna finished Aria's sentence, finding this situation far funnier than either of the brunettes.

"You could say that, yeah. Now he thinks we have a- thing."

Before Hanna can get another word in, Spencer cuts in after getting a glimpse of her watch.

"Shit, guys, we need to get a move on. We're going to be late!" She stands and rushes to gather her things. Aria is thankful for the diversion.

When Aria and Spencer finish first period, they find that they had seriously underestimated the power of gossip in Rosewood. By the time Aria makes it to her locker, every teenager in town knows of the very public kiss which had taken place at the Brew.

Aria, unaware, goes about her day as she normally does. She removes her English textbook from her locker and places her Math binder in the gap it had left behind. Spencer approaches her from behind, also unaware of the gossip that had spread like wildfire.

"I swear to God, if I have to listen to Mona breathe another word about how Radley changed her, I'm going to explode," Spencer vents at Aria, slowly noticing the distant stares from random people in the hallway. She doesn't over think it.

Aria turns to answer her tall friend when a piece of paper falls out from the inside of the textbook she now held. Spencer bends down and picks up the small parchment, which has the word "LESBO" scribbled across it in a thick marker. She held it at arm's length, for Aria to see, and the two stared incredulously at each other for a moment. They were now extremely aware of all the people around them, staring and snickering. Aria blinks, unsure of how to respond. Spencer crumples the paper into a ball and springs into action.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" Spencer slams Aria's locker shut and grabs her by the wrist, "OUT OF MY WAY, FRESHMEN!"

Spencer guides her past a group of girls who scurry away from her loud voice, all extremely intimidated by the tall senior. She drags Aria into the girl's bathroom, checking beneath the stalls for other students. When she finds them empty, she turns abruptly to Aria and grabs her squarely by the shoulders.

"Please tell me you're not genuinely upset about this. Are you?" When Spencer's question is only met with a blank stare, she continues, "Gee, I didn't think the implication of dating me would be _that_ awful..."

Aria let out a small laugh. Spencer was glad to see it.

"More like confused. And it isn't. I mean, uh... It's just strange. I guess I never considered what Emily had to go through," Aria steps away from Spencer's grip, toward the wall behind her, and leans back on it.

Seconds later, Hanna bursts through the door of the bathroom, Emily in tow.

"I'm guessing you've seen it already?" Hanna was nearly out of breath.

"What are you talking about, Han?" Aria asks from a distance.

Hanna quickly whips out her cell phone and begins to press various buttons. Within seconds, she manages to find what she was looking for, and she passes her phone to Spencer.

In Spencer's hands is a short video clip, on infinite loop, of the tender kiss at the Brew. Aria's arm around Spencer's waist and Spencer's hand on Aria's shoulder, she's pulled into a gentle kiss, with eyes closed. The kiss lasts a second longer than necessary, before the pair pull away. Spencer feels something churn in her chest, and the clip restarts.

Spencer lets out an 'Oh God', before passing the phone to Aria, who begins to watch the same clip.

"Someone sent out a mass text with that clip attached," Emily's voice was heavy with concern, "I got mine before Hanna did. She filled me in on the situation with Wilden..."

Aria finishes watching the video and releases a deep groan, before tossing Hanna's phone at her. It takes a moment for her to process when she realizes.

"Wait. How much of a mass text are we talking?" Aria steps forward.

"I mean, literally _everyone_ has seen it, Aria," Emily answers.

Aria's heart skips a beat. It hits her. Ezra.

She charges out of the bathroom as swiftly as she can, and without saying a word, the girls know where she's headed.


	3. The Text

Hi again! It took me a few days to create this chapter, as I had some trouble making sure everyone was in character all of the time. Nothing is worse than when you're reading something and someone doesn't sound like themselves!

That being said, I'm actually looking for someone to read what I post ahead of time, to give me suggestions/look for typos/etc. If you're interested in being my beta, please send me a message! :)

Also, thank you very very much for all of the kind reviews. They're more than appreciated. It makes writing worthwhile!

* * *

When Aria reaches Ezra's place, she hesitates before entering. She can smell coffee brewing from behind the olive colored door and hear the sounds of Ezra's record player in the distance. She knocks on his door lightly, before using her key to access the studio apartment.

Upon entering, she immediately meets Ezra's eyes. He's sitting on his sofa, casually dressed, newspaper in hand. He glances at her before returning his gaze to the paper.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ezra's voice is laced with mild irritation.

"I thought I'd stop by, and see how you're doing..." Aria shuts the door behind her, and makes her way towards Ezra, "What'd you get up to last night?"

"Nothing nearly as interesting as what you got up to this morning," Ezra's voice is flat as as Aria slides beside him on the couch. It's now clear that Ezra must have seen the video, and she feels her anxiety increase.

"I can explain. Please," She places her hand gingerly on his.

"Alright..." He releases the newspaper from his grasp and leans back upon the couch, "I'm listening?"

"Last night, Spencer and I snuck into the police station..." Aria begins with a calm tone, until she realizes that she can't be honest with him. If she were to share that they were there in search of Alison's autopsy, it would trigger an entirely different and stressful conversation about A. She's heavy with guilt. Ezra can feel her hesitation.

"Why on earth would you sneak into a _police station_, Aria?" His face is a mixture of concerned and confused.

"We- We needed to take a look at Hanna's case file. She was caught shoplifting again, and we had to find out if the store was pressing charges," Aria stammers. Ezra doesn't look convinced.

"What does this have to do with-"

"I'm getting there," Aria cuts him off, "We were in Wilden's office and Spencer was elbow-deep in his filing cabinet when I saw him coming through the blinds. We had to come up with a quick solution, so we kissed. We wanted him to think we were just two dumb teenagers who were caught sneaking around..."

Aria's face floods with shame as she trails off. She fiddles with her gold bracelet, not wanting to make eye contact with her boyfriend.

"We ran into him at the Brew this morning. He thinks we're dating, and we kind of had to sell it..."

"He didn't question why you two were at the police station in the first place?" Ezra stares incredulously at Aria.

"We told him we were originally there to support Hanna, who was creating a diversion in the lobby... It's a little hard to explain."

Ezra definitely didn't look convinced. He looks away from her for a moment, before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He's deep in thought. A lengthy minute or two pass before he speaks.

"Assuming this is even true, that is _the_ most immature and inconsiderate thing you've ever done. Did you not even consider us?" He looks to her with pain in his eyes, "We just started going public with our relationship. And now... Now people think you're dating Spencer?"

Aria reaches for him in an attempt to ease his concern, and is met with a cold shoulder. He moves away from her on the couch.

"I- I need some time to think about this," He stands and makes his way towards the door, "You should get back to school. Finals are coming up, anyway."

Aria nods, and follows him silently to the door. She pauses in front of him before she goes, trying to formulate a sentence or two that would make everything okay. No words come to mind, and she knows that nothing but time can fix the problem at hand.

Meanwhile, back at Rosewood High, Spencer avoids looks and comments about her sexuality all morning. She focuses intensely on her school work and is thankful when the bell rings for lunch. Finally, English is over, and Spencer hurriedly gathers her things. She intends to head to the bathroom and call Aria to get an update on her conversation with Ezra, when she hears a voice above the group of rowdy students.

"Spencer, would you mind talking to me for a moment?" Miss Montgomery asks in her general direction.

Spencer is caught off guard by this and a knot forms in her stomach. She mulls over the possibility of Ella obtaining the video clip as she approaches the desk her teacher stands behind. When the room is empty, she speaks quietly.

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Spencer, but I have to ask... Did Aria break up with Ezra?" Ella asks gently.

"Not- Not that I know of?" A thick silence hung in the air as she paused, "What is this about?"

Ella, sensing Spencer's anxiety, smiles kindly at her.

"I only ask because I care," Ella moves around her desk, standing closer to Spencer, and begins slowly, "You know, when I found out that Aria was dating Ezra, I was absolutely shocked. I was beyond devastated. This was someone I had trusted, and he had defied that trust."

"Miss Mont-," Spencer attempts to interrupt, and fails. Ella shakes her head and continues.

"I've had a lot of time to process that relationship. Ezra isn't a bad person, and I'm sure he was never bad to Aria. But when I think about that broken trust not only as a friend, but as a teacher, I can't forgive him for that. You, on the other hand..." Ella looks directly and thoughtfully at Spencer, "You're a good person. You're infinitely intelligent, you're kind, and you've always been there for Aria. It's easy to see why she's taken with you, and frankly, I'm surprised it took me so long to catch up."

Ella makes her way back around her desk, towards the black board, before finishing.

"My point is that there's no need to be sneaking around. You have my approval, and you have my support."

Spencer, taking in all of the speech Ella just given, can't bring herself to tell her teacher that what she had seen wasn't true. She's too in awe of the kindness she's been shown, and decides to leave it to Aria to have that talk with her mother.

"Thank you, Miss Montgomery. That... That means a lot," Spencer shoots the older woman a meek smile and heads toward the exit. Before she reaches the door, Ella chimes in from behind.

"And Spencer?" Ella's pupil pauses at the door, turning slightly to meet her gaze, "Don't break her heart, okay?"

Spencer gives an abrupt nod, unsure of what to say, before pushing out of the classroom. Her mind is flooded with thoughts from every direction.

By the time Aria makes it back to school, lunch is in full swing. Students litter the hallways as she makes her way to the cafeteria, and she's happy to spot her friends at their usual table. She reaches them and takes a seat beside Hanna. Spencer, who is now sitting across from her, stares blankly at the carrots on her plate while Emily is busy texting Paige. Aria can sense a level of discomfort in the air.

"How'd it go with Ezra?" Hanna breaks the odd silence. Aria sighs heavily.

"He wants time to think about things... It wasn't pretty," She slumps forward.

"He'll get over it. He's probably just struggling between being mad at you and being mad at himself for finding the video really hot," Hanna quips, with a smirk.

"Han, I had to _lie_ to him. Again," Aria turns to Hanna, not amused, "I told him we were at the station trying to find your criminal record when Wilden caught us."

Hanna's eyes bulge, and Emily laughs from across the table. Aria now notes how oddly quiet Spencer has been.

"Spence? You okay?" Aria asks with concern.

"Your mother thinks we're dating," Spencer answers dryly, poking at her carrots with a plastic fork, "She saw the video."

"...What? How do you know? What did she say?" Aria internally panics. Before Spencer can get another word in, the bell rings, and lunch is over. Students from all over begin to move around the cafeteria and Spencer rises to find a trash can. Aria springs to action, grabbing her tall friend's arm before she can get away. She demands answers.

"Spencer! Just tell me what happened," Aria can feel her frustration rising.

"I don't have time for this right now," Spencer's stomach begins to ache, "Come over after school."

Spencer takes haste in moving away before anyone can protest. Emily trades a confused look with Hanna before nearing Aria.

"What's gotten into her?" Aria stares vacantly in Spencer's direction.

"She's been like that for the past thirty minutes," Emily shrugs, "Whatever your mom said must have really freaked her out..."

The three girls think a moment before heading in separate directions. Aria can't hardly wait for the day to be over.

When school ends, Aria drives much faster than necessary to Spencer's house. She exits her car, and when she reaches the concrete doorstep, rings the doorbell impatiently. After waiting a moment or two, she realizes that Spencer isn't home yet, and slumps down on the front step. Arms at her sides, she stares out at the front lawn.

Aria can't count the number of times she's sat on this step over the years. She's patiently awaited her friend after field hockey practices, in mornings before school, and in evenings after work. She's even sat on this step in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her face, all so Spencer could burst through the front door and comfort her. She and the step beneath her were friendly acquaintances, and they always had been.

Despite this, Aria can't place the anxiety she feels as she waits for Spencer this time. Her heart is pounding, her hands are shaking, and her fists are clenched. When Aria spots Spencer's car in the distance, she feels a small sense of ease. She stands, and for what feels like the millionth time, waits for best friend.

When she finally arrives and draws near, Aria takes notice of the tension in her neck and shoulders.

"Rough day today?" Aria jokes at the tall brunette, who is too stressed to smile.

"You have no idea," Spencer unlocks the front door and trudges forward, "Coffee?"

"Please."

Aria follows as Spencer tosses her purse onto the couch and heads straight for the kitchen. She stretches across the counter and grabs two mugs, placing them beside the coffee machine. Aria takes a seat on a barstool at the kitchen's island.

"Your mom asked me to stay after class today," Spencer pauses to reach for a coffee filter, back to Aria, "And proceeded to give me this absurdly kind speech..."

Spencer presses a few buttons on the coffee machine, and slowly, it begins to brew. Steam erupts from the vent on the side, and she inhales the scent deeply before turning to face Aria.

"She asked me if you had broken up with Ezra, and I told her I didn't know. Then she said she couldn't forgive him for what he'd done..." She crossed her arms loosely, "In the end, she said that we had her outstanding approval. She said she was happy for us."

Aria contemplates for a moment, processing the information she's just been given. She sits wide-eyed, unsure of what to do. Spencer stands by the decision to not include the part of the conversation where Ella had asked her not to break Aria's heart.

"But, you told her we aren't together, right? You told her it wasn't what it looked like?" Aria pleads.

Spencer shakes her head briskly, embarrassed.

"Aria, you should have seen the look on her face! I couldn't do that. I'm sorry, I just choked."

Spencer turns away, pouring the fresh coffee into the two mugs she had set aside. She reaches for the sugar, carefully spooning different amounts into each cup. Aria idly rises and heads for the fridge, removing the milk from the door. Once at Spencer's side, she tends to their cups, pouring the white liquid in small amounts.

"It isn't your fault," Aria sets down the milk and grabs her mug, "When I find out who took that video, I'm going to kill them."

"My money's on A. That bitch is everywhere," Spencer leans back on the counter, sipping at her piping hot coffee.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Aria asks Spencer quietly, voice full of regret. She hopes Spencer has an answer, and is disappointed when she doesn't.

The two enjoy their coffees for a moment in silence, thinking deeply. Aria wasn't looking forward to the conversation she anticipated having with her mom. She was tired of telling lies to the people she cared about, yet lies were the only way to get out of the situation she had now found herself in. After a moment, Aria grows tired of standing and decides to take a seat on the couch. Spencer follows, sitting beside her.

When Aria feels her phone vibrate, she reaches for it in her pocket, silently hoping that it's a message from Ezra. Much to her distress, it's a copy of the video clip from an anonymous sender. She stares at it for a moment, studying and taking note of how passionate the kiss appears to be. After a brief moment, Spencer peers at her from her right side.

"At least it looks like a good kiss," Aria mumbles while continuing to stare at the small screen.

"Does it _really_?" Spencer's voice is filled with contempt, but Aria doesn't detect it.

"Honestly, it doesn't look bad... It's tender. There's that thing you do with your tongue, and I- I don't know. You're not a bad kisser. It... could have been a lot worse," Aria finally closes her phone, and tucks it back inside her pocket. Spencer releases a small grin.

"I was being sarcastic..." She looks down at her coffee before turning her head slightly toward Aria, "But thanks anyway. You're not so bad yourself."

Before either of the girls can process or respond to the conversation they're about to have, they hear Spencer's phone go off from deep within her purse. She hands her mug to Aria and stretches to her bag, rummaging through its contents in search for her cell. When she finds it, it takes her a moment to comprehend the text that she's received. A strange look forms on her face, and Aria immediately knows something is amiss.

"Tell me that's not from A..." Aria stirs. Spencer reads aloud in response.

"Hey lovers! Continue on with the gay charade until I say so, or else the cops are going to find out what you were really up to last night. Kisses! -A"

Spencer and Aria let out simultaneous groans. Spencer tosses her phone back at her purse, frustrated.

"Seriously, this has to be Mona. Who else talks like that?" Spencer crosses her arms, fuming.

Aria sets both coffee cups onto the small table before her and with lips pursed, slumps into the couch, away from Spencer.

"Well... I guess I won't be having that conversation with my mom after all," Aria runs her hand through her hair, "This is going to get weird..."

Spencer half-heartedly agrees and closes her eyes. Before she can reach a level of light relaxation, she feels the couch shift from underneath her as Aria stands. Spencer's eyes jut open.

"I have to figure out what to tell Ezra. We'll talk about this later," Aria tugs down at her shirt, and makes her way towards the front door with purpose.

"Aria!" Spencer calls out to her, but by the time the name escapes her lips its owner is halfway to her car.


	4. The Ambush

Hey everyone! This chapter turned out a little differently than I had originally intended, but I think that's a good thing. It's probably my favorite thus far. Anyway, you can expect the next chapter to be a lot more plot oriented.

Thanks everyone so much for the kind reviews! I can't shake the childish grin I get when I read them. They keep me going. And of course, don't worry, I fully intend upon finishing this story. I won't abandon you! It might end up being more than the 10 chapters I had promised, though. Although I can't imagine anyone really complaining about that! ;)

Additionally, I'd like to thank Randomgirl156 and Sopheezy for being my betas. Their input and encouragement has been really helpful! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Spencer stares at the front door longingly, wishing Aria would come back. Their conversation had been cut unfortunately short due to Aria's discomfort. If she would have stayed, perhaps Spencer could have comforted her. Perhaps she could have wrapped her arms around her best friend and spoke a quiet 'it'll be okay, we're in this together, we'll figure it out' followed by 'A has done this to us before and A will do it to us again, and we'll survive it, like we always do'. Could Spencer even continue calling Aria her best friend, or should she start referring to her as her girlfriend? Should she always hold her hand in public, or only sometimes? Should she start giving Aria unexpected kisses to maintain their cover? At what point does the obligation of their fake relationship end, and their actual friendship begin?

Spencer's mind races with questions, many of which could have been answered if Aria hadn't raced out the door. Spencer huffs, and stretches out across the couch. She decides to let go of her stress for a while and take a short nap, placing her forearm over her eyes.

Meanwhile, Emily is en route to Spencer's house. While going through Cece's Facebook pictures from 2009, she stumbled across a photo that she knew the girls would want to see. As she turns onto Spencer's street, she spots Aria's car heading her direction, away from the house. Aria slows and lowers her window, and Emily does the same in return. They exchange greetings before Emily continues.

"Did you just leave Spencer's?"

"Yeah, we needed to talk about some stuff... Are you headed there now?" Aria's responds hurriedly.

"Yeah... I found a photo to show you gu-"

"Actually, Em," Aria interrupts, "Can we just talk later? I'm kind of in a rush to get home..."

Emily, filled with surprise, gives a confused nod. Aria lets out a small 'see ya' before rolling her window up and accelerating away from Emily. She narrows her focus on Aria's speeding car in her rear view before proceeding toward Spencer's house.

When she enters, she startles Spencer, who was almost unconscious.

"How are you possibly sleeping right now? Haven't you had like five cups of coffee today?" Emily questions as she nears Spencer, noting the mugs on the table.

"Decaf," Spencer sits upright and stretches, "And I was still attempting to fall asleep when you barged in..."

Emily gives her a mildly apologetic look before joining her on the couch. She begins to rifle through her bag, in search of her phone.

"I passed Aria on the way over. She seemed..."

"Weird?" Spencer finishes Emily's sentence, completing her stretch.

"Yeah. What happened?"

Spencer points to her phone half-hazardly, before retrieving the coffee mugs and heading to the kitchen. Emily reaches for Spencer's phone cautiously, and it immediately opens to the text from A. She can't help the small grin that creeps across her face.

"Seriously?" Emily peers at Spencer, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't find this a little amusing."

Spencer notices that the corners of Emily's mouth have turned up faintly, and she releases a frustrated sigh as she begins to wash the ceramic cups.

"I'm glad you've formed that opinion, Emily, but not everyone else has," Spencer's voice is stern and curt. Emily rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on. A has asked much worse things of us in the past. If all you guys have to do is hold hands and pretend to be gay for a few days, you should be thankful. You'll get over it," Emily's response is defensive and pointed. Spencer understands that Emily probably has the wrong impression, something about Spencer being embarrassed by the notion of being painted as a lesbian. She turns to Emily with a look of sympathy.

"No, Em, I didn't mean it like that. I know A could think of many terrible ways to screw us over, believe me. But... When it comes to me, Wren is out of the picture and Toby is long gone. Aria, on the other hand..." Spencer turns away, reaching for the milk her faux-girlfriend left on the counter, "She's freaked, and she has no idea what to tell Ezra. She's responsible for his feelings, too..."

Spencer stands for a moment, unmoving, back to Emily. She looks down at the counter, unsure of what to say next. Emily can feel Spencer's unease.

"You... You're not..." Emily stands hesitantly, approaching the kitchen's island, "You're not into this, are you? Into _her_?"

Emily's attempt to be delicate is lost on Spencer. She snaps in place, grabbing the milk once again, turning to glare at Emily.

"What? No. Of course not. Jesus, Em. I just have to play along long enough for A to leave us alone," Spencer, this time, was the one who was overly defensive. She takes a few steps to the fridge, shoving the carton inside. Emily raises an eyebrow.

"Spence, I've seen that video more than once today. What happened at the Brew definitely looked like more than 'playing along'," Emily pushes herself up onto a barstool, "You could tell me, you know, if you ever _were _into her. I wouldn't blame you. It would be okay."

Spencer refuses to defend herself again. She decides to move on, leaning back against the fridge with arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at swim practice?"

"Practice was cancelled," Emily starts flicking through her phone, "You have to see this. I wasn't able to get a shot of that photo of Wilden at the station, but this is even better."

When she finds the photo she's looking for, she slides her phone across the counter at Spencer. She reaches for it absently, and stares intently at the screen.

"Oh my god. Wilden and Cece were hooking up?" Spencer's lips part and she looks to Emily incredulously.

In Spencer's hand is a photo of Detective Wilden and Cece on a beach somewhere, drunkenly kissing. Cece sports a pink ruffled bikini and holds a beer in her right hand. Wilden, nearly on top of her, kisses the edge of her lips, wearing nothing but a pair of blue board shorts.

"Apparently. Do you think Ali could have found out?"

"How could she have not? This photo is on Facebook, Em, it's hardly discrete..." She finally manages to look away from the photo, sliding the phone back to Emily.

"Well, sort of. It was actually in a private album. None of her other Facebook friends can even see it," Emily pushes her phone in her pocket. Spencer narrows her focus on Emily, confused.

"What? You think Caleb is the only one who knows how to work a computer? Think again."

Impressed, Spencer uncrosses her arms and makes her way to Emily's side.

"If we ever needed any more confirmation that the two of them are up to something, this is it. We need to keep our guard up," Spencer joins Emily at the island, sitting on a barstool to her right.

When Aria finally makes it home, her stomach begins to twist and turn because her mom's car is in the driveway. She wonders why she would be here, at the house that was now her dad's, and hopes she isn't about to be ambushed by the two of them. She turns the front door knob slowly and slips in silently. Aria makes out a conversation being held in the kitchen.

"I'm wondering if we should be concerned, Ella. The fact that we found out about this in such a cryptic manner is hardly assuring! I'm worried about her..." Byron's voice is thick with concern.

"Kids are cruel, we know that first hand. I'm just saying that maybe we should consider this a blessing. Who knows how long it would have taken Aria to tell us the truth about her sexuality if it hadn't been for this? She needs to know that we're here for her, and nothing is going to change that," Ella retorts.

Aria, knowing her parents are deep in discussion, attempts to tiptoe past the kitchen and avoid to talking to them altogether. She quietly glides toward the staircase, and is nearly successful when she's caught on the first step.

"Aria?" Byron asks at her back. She pauses in place before reluctantly turning to meet his gaze.

"Hi, yeah," She clasps her hands together, "What's up?"

"Your mother thought she would stop by so maybe we could all talk..." Byron begins, before sensing the fear on Aria's face, "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a talk."

Ella and Byron give Aria gentle smiles, encouraging her to approach them. She holds her ground, instead deciding to address the issue head on.

"...This is about the video, isn't it?" Aria is abrupt, and her parents give cautious nods in return, "Listen-"

"No, Aria, look at me," Byron interrupts and draws nearer to Aria, arms outstretched, "We just want you to know that it's okay. We love you no matter what, and we're always here for you. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Aria's dad envelopes her in a sincere hug, and after shortly protesting, she slumps into his arms. The embrace lasts what feels like forever before Ella continues and Byron releases her.

"I just don't know why you were so afraid to tell us, Aria. We've always been supportive of gay rights... And, I mean, when it comes to Spencer," Ella pauses, thoughtfully, "She's great. We've always thought that."

Byron retreats from Aria just enough to be able to look at her.

"Come, please, sit. Tell us all about it," He guides her to the couch. Aria falls into it with a thud, and Byron joins her on the sofa, to her right. Ella sits gently on the edge of the coffee table directly across from Aria.

"So, how long have you and Spencer been seeing each other?" Ella's tone is caring and gentle. Aria thinks a moment about the text from A before continuing.

"It's... Um..." Aria runs her hand through her hair despondently, "It's a little complicated, I guess..."

"But you like her?" Byron asks, trying not to pry. Ella shoots him a look.

Aria is unsure of what to say. She knows that she can't tell them the truth about their fake relationship and the looming threat of A. Her only option is to perpetuate the lie by inflating their connection and her feelings for Spencer. She thinks earnestly about her tall friend.

"Of course," Aria pauses, looking to Ella, "To be honest, Spencer is the hardest working person I've ever met. She's genuine, kind, insanely smart, and has perfected the art of sarcasm. I'd fall apart without her around... We all would."

Aria knows that what she's just revealed is entirely true. She, Hanna, and Emily have always relied very heavily upon Spencer's word and advice. She was an important part of the group, and without her, it would be incomplete. Ella tilts her head, slightly, confused by Aria's inclusion of Hanna and Emily in talking about Spencer. She knew it was a deflection.

"But, she makes you happy, doesn't she?" Ella places her hand on Aria's thigh, "This isn't about the other girls. This is about _you_, and _your_ happiness."

There's a quiet delay in Aria's response.

"She does... She always has," She replies honestly and looks to the floor. Ella releases a grin, as does Byron.

"In that case, tell her she's coming over for dinner tomorrow night! I'll make my specialty grilled cheese," Byron beams at Aria, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I always knew there was something different about Spencer. Your little group of friends seemed to fall apart after Alison died... But you and Spencer never faltered. You both have always fought so hard for one another. I've always admired that."

This comment causes Aria to think deeply about friendship with Spencer. It was true, what Byron had said. When everything else was going to hell, Spencer was always there for her. When Spencer was upset about her break up with Toby while Hanna and Emily were too busy braiding each other's hair to notice, Aria snuck her tall friend into her room late at night and spent the evening mending her broken heart with old movies. They shopped together, they studied together, and they even rode bikes together. Suddenly, Aria didn't feel as nervous about having to date her, too.

"I'm just glad you've moved on from Ezra," Ella squeezes Aria's thigh tenderly, before retracting her hand.

Aria can feel her stomach begin to twist and turn again as her thoughts drift to Ezra.

"Can I be excused now? I'm just really tired... It's been a long day," Aria releases a fake yawn, and Byron removes his arm from her shoulders.

"Of course you can," Ella stands, and the other two follow suit.

Aria pulls her mom into a tight hug, whispering a small 'thank you', before doing the same to her dad. When she walks away and reaches the staircase, Byron makes a final comment.

"I'm serious about dinner though. I expect to see you both tomorrow night!"

Aria nods in agreement and continues dragging herself up the stairs and into her room. She flings her boots off and throws herself at her bed, face first. After a moment or two, she curls onto her side and moves beneath her blankets. Aria closes her eyes. Before she can reach a state of relaxation, her phone goes off. She flinches in response, reaching for it tiredly, hoping for a text from Ezra. Her face loses its enthusiasm when she realizes it's from Hanna instead.

"It turns out that Cece's been banging Wilden! Emily's meeting me at the Brew with your girlfriend. Come!"

Aria rolls her eyes and decides to ignore Hanna, instead calling Ezra. She dials his number and it rings a few times before she finds herself at his voicemail.

"Hey, Ezra. I was just seeing if you wanted to talk..." Aria delays, "I miss you. I'm sorry, again. Call me when you can."

She hangs up without pause and glances at her phone again, which now bears a freshly sent text from Spencer.

"Are you coming to the Brew? We need to talk, there's been some developments involving our favorite Detective. Maybe I'll even buy you a scone. :)"

Aria reaches for her bag and shoes, trudging out the door to her room and down the stairs again. When in the living room, Byron is on the couch, channel surfing. He narrows his eyes at Aria.

"Are you going out? I thought you said you were tired," He asks, remote in mid-grasp.

"Oh, yeah, I was- I mean, I am..." Aria searches for an excuse, "Spencer's in crisis. She needs help studying for this huge exam she has on Monday, and I told her I'd help her run through some flash cards."

Byron immediately understands Aria's need to have some time with her partner. He doesn't press the issue.

"Okay, have fun. Don't stay out too late."

Aria exits the house and makes small strides to her car. She buckles up, and before pulling away from the curb, shoots Spencer a text.

"Leaving now, and I'm taking you up on the scone. See you soon."


	5. The Dress

Hey there! Sorry it took me so long to crank this chapter out. The next one won't take nearly as long, I would expect it to be up within the next day or two. Additionally, I'm going to start keeping some sort of update on my profile. If you're ever curious as to when the next chapter is expected to be posted, just look there! :)

This chapter is longer than the others, simply because I thought you guys deserved a little more due to the wait.

The more reviews I get, the more encouragement I have to post chapters at a faster rate! :) Please review if you can!

Enjoy.

* * *

When Aria makes it to the Brew, she scans the little café in search of her friends. Surprised to not find them in their usual nook, she spies Hanna at a small metal table in the back. She notes that beside Hanna there are only two available chairs.

"Isn't this table a little small for the four of us, Han?" Aria asks when she reaches her.

Hanna, whose head is buried in her math binder, glances at Aria. She shuts her text.

"The couch was taken," Hanna shrugs, "Have you heard from Ezra?"

"Not since this morning. I tried calling, but it went to voicemail," Aria slumps into a seat across from Hanna and drops her bag at her side.

Hanna shoots Aria a sympathetic look and begins to put away her study materials. Aria looks to the window and her gaze reaches the telephone pole outside, deep in thought. She thinks about everything and nothing, about Spencer and Ezra, and even about the impending forced dinner date tomorrow night. A moment or two passes when Hanna interrupts Aria's thought process.

"...Hello? Earth to Aria?" Hanna shakes the table lightly to get Aria's attention, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Sorry..." Aria responds despondently.

"Is this about you and Spence having to play tongue twister?"

Aria hesitates before answering. She considers keeping her worries internal, until ultimately deciding to unload on Hanna.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do, Han. I mean, what am I supposed to tell Ezra? What am I supposed to tell anyone?" Aria props her head up on her right palm and exhales deeply.

"Aria," Hanna reaches for her free hand, "You don't owe _anyone _an explanation. Screw 'em."

"Thanks," Aria issues a quiet smile in Hanna's direction. Hanna retracts her hand gently.

"And as for Ezra, just tell him you're experimenting or something. Let's face it: You're hot, Spencer's hot... It was bound to happen at some point," Hanna looks away, mumbling, "I just thought you'd both be drunk first..."

Before she can reply, Emily and Spencer approach from behind. Aria sits up in response, giving the pair a friendly smile. Emily slides into the remaining empty chair, leaving Spencer standing awkwardly. She weighs her options before sighing heavily and looking down at Aria.

"Scoot over," Spencer speaks morbidly, and pokes Aria with her index finger. Aria moves and her taller counterpart sits gently beside her. Considering that both girls are fairly petite, the seat is just fine, but the fit is still a little strange. Emily and Hanna exchange amused looks.

"Moving on..." Spencer fidgets in place, "We kind of have bigger problems than the Sparia predicament. Wilden?"

"We have to watch out for him. Especially you two," Emily focuses in on Aria and Spencer.

"He knows you were poking around his office and he knows that his copy of the autopsy is gone. He's dangerous," Hanna adds. The girls trade concerned looks for a moment.

"What's going on with Cece and Wilden? Hanna mentioned something earlier," Aria looks to Hanna. Emily, upon hearing this, begins to search for the photo on her phone.

"So you did get my text..." Hanna mutters bitterly. Aria ignores her.

"I found this earlier today," Emily hands Aria her phone, "It's proof that Cece lied to me about knowing him!"

Aria ganders at the beach photo, taking in the scene, unsure what to make of the pixels before her. Spencer spies Jenna honing in on their table from across the room and quickly snatches the phone from Aria, shoving it into her lap. She then nods in Jenna's direction, alerting the girls. When she finally arrives at their table, she wastes no time in commenting on Spencer and Aria's newly public relationship.

"Spencer, Aria..." Jenna smiles knowingly, "I'm so glad to see that you two are out in the open now. I knew this day would come. I may have been blind, but I could always feel your eyes on one another. Call it fate."

Without second thought, Spencer reaches for Aria's hand and links their fingers together, squeezing gently. She knows she has a part to play and that she's more comfortable putting on a front than Aria, so she takes the lead.

"Thank you, Jenna," Spencer speaks cautiously, now turning to Aria, "We're just happy to have each other."

The two girls exchange compassionate looks for a few seconds. Aria internally thanks Spencer.

"Why are you here, Jenna?" Hanna interjects with a rude tone.

"I saw the four of you sitting here and realized that I hadn't given you invitations to my party on Sunday..." Jenna reaches into her purse and retracts a few envelopes before tossing them at Hanna, "I know it's short notice, but my assistant who was supposed to deliver them all turned out to be... incompetent."

Jenna's voice is sharp. Emily reaches absently for an invite and reads aloud.

"154 North Main Street, Philadelphia... Wait, isn't that the address of the new history museum they just built?" Emily's voice is laced with confusion.

"The ball is being held there. Suits and ties, flowing gowns... It's going to be fabulous. Everyone is coming. You're all welcome to bring a date, of course, but I assume that you two will be coming together?" Jenna looks to Spencer and Aria.

"We'll be there," Aria answers, much to Spencer's surprise, "When you say everyone, does that mean grown ups too? Maybe like Pastor Ted or, say... Detective Wilden?"

The rest of the group stares widely at Aria, unaware of her intentions. They remain silent as Jenna answers.

"Well, I've invited most of the town, so you can probably expect to see both of them there... Anyway, I should go. Hope you ladies can make it," Jenna smiles meekly, and struts away.

When Jenna is a safe distance from their table, Hanna turns to Aria with a skeptical face.

"Okay. Why did we just agree to go to Helen Keller's creepy bash?"

"Don't you guys get it? This is our chance to work all of Rosewood for information. Plus, if we know Wilden's going to be there, maybe you two can go check out his place for clues," Aria replies flatly. The group ponders Aria's plan.

"That's actually really brilliant. Good thinking," Spencer can't help the smile that tugs at her lips.

Aria perks at Spencer's comment and the two exchange private looks. The moment lasts longer than necessary and Aria's gaze finally falls to their intertwined fingers. She can't place when she had started running her thumb along Spencer's skin, nor why, yet she found difficulty in stopping. Upon making this realization she abruptly retracts her hand from Spencer's and crosses her arms awkwardly. Spencer's palm immediately misses the warmth of Aria's. Emily interrupts the exchange.

"I'm all for more information, but breaking into a Detective's house?" She lowers her voice, "That sounds suicidal."

"We broke into the police station and made it out alive," Hanna replies.

"Technically that was just Spencer and Aria, and look where it got us. The two of them go doe-eyed whenever they're near each other..."

It was true. Spencer and Aria were completely unaware of the conversation Hanna and Emily were having. Instead, they were leaning close and having their own discussion at a volume so low that neither of their friends could hear. Aria smiles and sways to the side, bumping her shoulders into Spencer's. Hanna and Emily stare.

"Um, hello? Guys? Can you two have eye sex some other time? We're kind of in the middle of some intense planning here," Hanna's brows raise as she speaks.

Both girls look up and respond with sheepish looks. Spencer reaches into her lap, returning Emily's phone to her.

"Sorry... We were just discussing dresses for the party," Spencer replies. Emily rolls her eyes, accepting her phone, and continues.

"Are we really going to do this? Break into Wilden's house?"

"I think you guys have to," Aria responds.

"We'll keep an eye on him the entire time. You just have to get in quickly, and get out," Spencer continues, voice assuring.

"Why are you guys the ones that get to go to the party, anyway? Why can't we party it up while _you two_ commit the felony?" Hanna questions, annoyed.

"He's on to us, Han. He knows we were poking around his office. If you two went to the ball without us, he'd get suspicious. It wouldn't work," Spencer replies with a grim look.

Emily pushes back in her seat suddenly and sighs heavily. She runs her hands through her hair, full of frustration.

"Whatever. But if I end up having to fake date Hanna, it's your fault," Emily points to Aria, and scoots her chair away from the table, "Come on, Spence. I need you to give me a ride back to my car."

Hanna gives her a semi-offended look. Spencer agrees at Emily and stands, leaving Aria alone in her seat. She turns to her shorter friend, placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"Dress shopping tomorrow? I can pick you up at 10."

"Sounds great," Aria replies and as Spencer turns away she feels a tug at her coat, "You still owe me a scone, by the way."

Spencer is caught off guard by Aria's statement. She'd nearly forgotten.

"Rain check? I can buy you lunch tomorrow," Spencer suggests, voice hopeful. Aria responds with a pleased look.

"It's a date. See you in the morning," Aria releases Spencer's coat and returns her elbow to the table.

Hanna and Aria, still seated, exchange goodbyes with Spencer and Emily. It's a brief moment when finally Spencer make strides away from the table, Emily in tow. Without missing a beat, Hanna smacks Emily's ass as she exits. The brunette stops dead in her tracks, turning to glare at the blonde with an open mouth, before continuing towards the door.

"Hanna. What the hell was that?" Aria asks, equal parts puzzled and amused.

"What? Can't I get some fake girl-on-girl action too?" Hanna shrugs it off and looks away.

The next morning, Spencer finds herself outside of Aria's house earlier than necessary. She sits, excited for the prospect of today, unable to shake the feeling that despite how many times she and Aria had shopped together in the past, today was different. Spencer could feel an unexplainable thickness in the air around them; a tension that was undeniable. She couldn't place if this was because of the uncomfortable situation they were thrown into or because her relationship with Aria had actually changed. Before lost too deeply in thought, Aria taps lightly on the passenger window and gives a polite wave. Spencer jerks in response, before hitting the unlock button, and Aria slides into the passenger seat.

"Hey, you're early! I looked out and saw your car through the window," Aria buckles up and shuffles in her seat.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I got a head start," Spencer turns her key in the ignition, "What shop did you want to go to first?"

Aria sits back and thinks for a moment, letting out a quiet 'hmm'. Spencer lowers her mirror and begins to add a new layer of lip balm while she continues.

"We could just go to the outlet mall. We'll probably be able to find something there."

"Actually, I was thinking of this place in Philly..." Aria dismisses Spencer's suggestion, "There's a cool vintage shop in Radnor. We could start there?"

Spencer caps her lip balm and raises her mirror, turning slightly to Aria.

"You want to go all the way to Philly?" Spencer questions.

"I think we'll find a better selection there. The food isn't bad, either."

"Philly it is," Spencer smiles lightly before putting the car in gear and pulling away from the curb.

Over 45 minutes later, the girls reach the store Aria had recommended. When they enter, Spencer is immediately taken back by the lush furnishings and rich linens. The room is filled with half a dozen racks all containing various sizes of dresses and blouses and is dimly lit by lamps which are dispersed throughout. In the center is a small glass counter with sundry rings and necklaces, as well as a register on top. Spencer smiles widely.

"This place is great," Spencer gazes across the room, "I can't believe I've never been here before..."

"Oh! Over there!" Aria grabs Spencer's hand without hesitation and leads her across the room. Standing before them is a group of mannequins, each donning garments of various colors and textures. The one Aria had in mind was a gold and lacy dress, certainly ball worthy. Containing a high collar, full length sleeves, and a hem line just shy of the knee, Spencer is taken by its beauty. She releases Aria's hand and reaches for the gown, feeling the texture.

"Wow. This dress is stunning... Can I try it on?"

"Hmm..." Aria scans the room, "Yeah, let me just find someone. One second."

She leaves Spencer and approaches the glass counter, tapping on it lightly with her fingernails, in search of a staff member. After a few seconds, a woman emerges from a door in the corner and Aria guides her towards Spencer, who still stands with the dress in mid-grasp.

"Isn't that great? This particular item came in only yesterday, but I don't think it'll be here for very long..." She smiles at it proudly, "Did you want to try it on?"

"Yes, definitely, please," Spencer nods enthusiastically.

The older woman swivels the mannequin around revealing the back of the dress, which contains a long column of buttons. She undoes them slowly, taking a moment, before draping the dress over her arm.

"You may actually need to ask your girlfriend for help on this one. I doubt you'll be able to do up these buttons on your own," She smiles considerably back at Spencer, while leading both girls towards a compact dressing room. Aria is about to chime in the typical 'we're just friends' speech when she decides to let it go, not wanting to make the saleswoman uncomfortable. Spencer doesn't comment either.

When they reach the room, she delicately hangs the dress and leaves the two girls be. They make their way inside and shut the curtain behind them, taking note of the room's cramped size. Containing a small plush chair and full length mirror across two of its walls, it was clearly only meant for one person. Aria, nearly standing chest-to-chest with Spencer, lets her hands fall to her sides awkwardly as she shuffles around.

"I'll just wait outside. Let me know when you need help with the buttons," Aria reaches for the curtain when Spencer stops her.

"It's fine," Spencer nods towards the small chair, "Sit. You've seen me change a million times."

Aria obliges, unsure of what else to do. As Spencer begins to undress, allowing her skirt to fall to her ankles, Aria decides to stare at her lap instead of her best friend. Spencer moves to her dainty, thin, white blouse and lifts it off her shoulders, gently casting it beside her skirt. When only in her bra and underwear, she spins in place awkwardly, away from Aria, struggling slightly to unclasp her bra. At this point, Aria can't help that her eyes have made their way to Spencer's bear back. She stares shyly and takes note of her perfect skin and slender frame, and can't deny the fact that her heart rate increases slightly. Spencer catches Aria peeking when she turns her head back in order to toss her bra on top of the small clothes pile. Aria's face is flush with embarrassment and she rapidly looks towards her lap again.

After a moment or two, Spencer has successfully slung the gold dress over her shoulders. It fits her perfectly, almost as if it was made for her. Aria stands to attention and advances from behind.

"Alright, let's see if I can figure this out..." She reaches for the bottom button, just above the tailbone, and laces it through its loophole. Spencer nods in response, pulling her hair over her left shoulder.

Aria's midway up Spencer's back when she notices a 4 inch scar on the base of her right shoulder blade. She pauses, running her index finger along it gently. She can't remember Spencer ever mentioning the blemish.

"How'd you get this scar?" Aria resumes buttoning up the gown. Spencer runs her fingers through her hair vacantly, hesitating before giving her answer.

"Do you remember that time in 7th grade when we went to go spy on Noel Kahn at his cabin? You heard he was dating some 9th grade bimbo, and wanted to check out the competition."

"I remember," Aria nods, fingers busy, "I practically dragged you there. Then we found him kissing Alison on the back porch..."

"And do you remember the story I told you guys about my neighbor's cat? How it wouldn't come down from the tree in our backyard and she offered me two hundred bucks to climb up there and get it?"

"Wait. Was that when you fell and had to get stitches?" Aria asks, nearly finished with the buttons.

"That was the official story, anyway," Spencer lowers her voice, "That wasn't really what happened. Off the record, I confronted Alison after you left. I went to her house and gave her a piece of my mind for screwing you over, and she pushed me. I landed on a rock and when she saw the blood she freaked out and apologized. She asked me not to tell anyone... So I didn't."

Aria finally completes her task, in amazement of Spencer's kindness. Placing her hands firmly on Spencer's shoulders and squeezing slightly, she turns her around so the two are facing one another.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Aria won't relent her hold on Spencer. Their eyes meet, and Spencer shrugs, looking grim.

"Because it wouldn't have changed anything. You still would have felt awful about Noel and Alison still would've been a bitch," She shuffles in place and lowers her eyes to the ground, "And I've always stood up for you. That time wasn't any different."

Aria releases her shoulders and eyes her, unsure of how to begin another sentence. Spencer turns to the mirror, taking in the golden gown and its fit on her body. It's perfectly measured and highlights her slender frame. Aria can't help but stare at her reflection, too.

"Wow. You look incredible..." Aria can barely get the words out, "I'm serious. You _have_ to buy it."

Spencer smiles proudly and allows her hands to roam over the length of the dress, adjusting it in certain places. Aria moves in front of her, reaching for her lengthy hair and distributing it evenly across Spencer's broad shoulders. She runs her fingers through it briskly to increase its volume and moves back an inch to admire her once again. Suddenly, it dawns upon the both of them their close proximity. Aria can feel a tension form in the air around them, as if both girls had things to say yet couldn't due to heavy tongues. Spencer almost turns away, when Aria unexpectedly reaches for her waist and neck, pulling her into a deep hug. The tall girl, surprised, pauses for a second or two before holding her in return. The hug lasts a long time. Aria's lips find their way to Spencer's right ear.

"Thank you," Aria whispers and pulls back, enough for the two to make eye contact.

"What for?" Spencer whispers in return.

"For standing up to Ali, for being the rock of the group... For everything. You're amazing, Spence," Aria quips to lighten the mood, "Despite what Hanna might say."

Spencer's brow furrows at the unexpected compliment and she bashfully looks to the floor. For once, Spencer Hastings doesn't know what to say. Instead, she thinks about Aria, and how close the two of them are. Bodies touching below their mid-section, Aria's hands on her waist and neck and Spencer's arms at her back; she can't fight the butterflies in her stomach and the goosebumps that rise on the back of her neck. She gathers what courage she can muster and returns her eyes to Aria's face. When she does, she finds Aria's lips to be incredibly tempting, and she can longer resist the urge to kiss them.

A second passes before it happens. Spencer, holding nothing back, presses her body completely into Aria's and their lips meet once again.


	6. The Dinner

Thank you all so much for your patience. I realize it's been a week since my last update and as a result I decided to give you guys two chapters instead of one! This chapter is literally twice as long as any other I've posted. Hopefully that will appease you guys for a while.

Please, please, please review this chapter if you have the chance. I read and consider each and every review, and it's been really helpful during this process.

I'm sorry to anyone who may think that I'm writing Hanna a little over the top... I had hoped that wasn't the case! I often rely on her for comedic relief, but despite this, I definitely thoroughly consider each and every line I write for her. Everything I write in general is given a lot of consideration.

ENJOY.

* * *

Aria, on the receiving end of Spencer's kiss, tenses in place. The taller girl deepens their embrace, strengthening the hold on her waist, when Aria finally melts. She kisses back- it's slow, it's warm, and it's certainly unexpected. Their lips move together systematically and Aria tugs lightly at the hair on the back of Spencer's neck. She can feel Spencer's hot breath on her lips and the inside of her mouth, filling her up. The kiss lasts only a few seconds before there's an interruption outside of the changing room.

"Knock knock! How's the dress?"

The girls hear the saleswoman's muffled voice through the thick curtain and it's startling, causing both girls to hurriedly push away from one another to opposite sides of the small changing room.

"It- It's good," Spencer's voice is disheveled and cracked, "Yeah, I'm going to buy it..."

"Fabulous! I'll be at the register when you're ready."

As they hear her footsteps moving away, Spencer and Aria stare blankly at one another for a moment. Aria raises her right hand to her lips and touches them absently. Spencer lets out a rough breath of air, abruptly turning her back to Aria.

"Can you, uh, undo the back?" Spencer's face is flushed. Aria silently agrees, moving towards her.

The two spend another hour browsing the contents of various racks throughout the store. Much of the time, they avoid eye contact. Aria often pretends to look intently at the pattern on a gown when instead her mind is at war with itself, dashing between thoughts of Ezra and Spencer. Eventually, she finds an attractive scarlet floor length dress, which she purchases with haste.

When back in Spencer's car, Aria receives a call from Emily and puts it on speaker, setting her phone on the dashboard.

"Hi, Em. What's up?" Aria asks, exasperated.

"Hey. I've been looking all morning and I can't find Wilden's address anywhere. It must be unlisted," Emily's voice is filled with annoyance.

"Wouldn't Hanna's mom know where he lives?" Spencer asks.

"She might, but even if she did, there's no way she'd tell Hanna," Emily answers.

"It's worth a shot. Call her and see what she says," Aria suggests.

"Okay. Are you guys still shopping?"

"No," Spencer glances at Aria, "We just finished. We're about to have lunch."

"Where are you going to eat? I'll join you. We need to talk about tomorrow," Emily's voice is slightly frantic.

"Actually, we're in Philly..." Aria pauses, "But don't freak out. Everything is going to be fine. We can talk more when we're back in Rosewood."

Emily reluctantly agrees and the girls exchange goodbyes. Spencer and Aria discuss lunch locations for a brief moment before finally deciding on a small café nearby. The drive is filled with idle chit-chat about various homework assignments and upcoming tests until they reach their destination. Spencer positions the car into a spot, putting it firmly in park. She reaches for her seatbelt when Aria speaks.

"Should... We talk about what happened? In the dressing room?" Aria's voice is hesitant. She looks to Spencer gently, who in return releases her belt and settles into her seat.

"Probably," She sighs, "That would be the mature and adult-like thing to do."

A thick silence hangs in the air before them. Aria delays in continuing.

"I don't know where to begin, Spence. I mean, you _kissed_ me..."

"Hey, you kissed me back, Aria. Let's not forget that little detail," Spencer's voice defensive.

Aria pushes back in place. Her right arm placed firmly on its rest, she uses her hand to prop up her head and whispers a frustrated 'I know'. There's a long pause as both girls process their thoughts.

"We've spent the last 7 years being best friends and the last 2 days playing girlfriends. Due to the unusual circumstances, for whatever reason, that distinction has become blurry for us," Spencer states, matter-of-factly.

"This whole thing is so confusing," Aria continues to gaze out the window.

"What's been confusing for you?"

"Everything."

"Aria, hun, I'm going to need you to be a little more specific," Spencer's voice and frustration deepens. Aria lulls before finally bursting with emotion, unable to contain her discontent.

"Kissing you wasn't part of the plan, Spencer! It wasn't something I had ever even thought about," Aria gives her a baffled look, "But ever since yesterday, I can't think of anything else. I mean, Ezra isn't even talking to me. My boyfriend hasn't been a part of these past few days, and here you are, filling that role. It's like a switch has been flipped."

"Ari-" Spencer's attempt to interrupt fails. Aria is intense in her words.

"When I look at you, I don't think about the times we had sleepovers and gabbed about boys, Spence. I think about you pushing me onto Wilden's desk, and how gorgeous you look in that gold dress. And that bothers me."

Spencer thinks appreciatively about what to say and do next before she reaches for Aria's hand, giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Everything is going to be okay. We'll figure this out. We always do."

Aria retracts her hand from Spencer's and crosses her arms.

"I still have no idea what to tell Ezra, assuming he'll even speak to me again..."

"He will, and at this point, you only have two options. You either tell him the whole truth or you end it, for his sake," Spencer sympathizes, "I know it sucks. But Aria, you can't keep lying to him. If you aren't prepared to tell him about A..."

"Then it isn't fair to him. I know."

For the third time today, they sit in silence. Aria's words pace back and forth through Spencer's head. She finds comfort in the fact that Aria has spent an equal amount of time mulling over their kisses and impending relationship, yet struggles with facing the possibility of having feelings for her best friend. All the while, in the back of her mind is Ezra, who she feels extremely sorry for.

"Where does that leave us?" Aria breaks Spencer's thought process.

"I don't know," She answers plainly.

"Aren't you a Hastings? I thought you were supposed to have all the answers," Aria asks at Spencer with a slightly playful tone.

"I can tell you the names of every U.S. President in ascending order, but when it comes to this, I'm clueless," Spencer reaches for her purse, "But come on, I'm starving. Let's go inside."

The two gather their belongings quickly and begin to exit the car when Aria adds a final comment.

"Speaking of eating, we're having dinner with my dad tonight. Grilled cheese special."

"Fantastic," Spencer responds sardonically before shutting the car door behind her.

While Spencer and Aria are having lunch, Emily calls Hanna in search of Wilden's address. It rings for a lengthy amount of time before it's picked up.

"What?" Hanna's voice is breathy and hurried.

"...Are you working out?" Emily asks, confused.

"You could say that..." Hanna slows, "Caleb is over."

"Oh God," Emily grimaces, "Forget I asked. Do you have a second to talk?"

Emily hears Hanna speaking to Caleb in the background, along with the sounds of a door being shut and footsteps descending a flight of stairs.

"Alright, what's up?" Hanna's breath has normalized.

"I'm having trouble getting Wilden's address. I need you to get it from your Mom."

"Um, how do you expect me to do that? She doesn't want me within 50 yards of him."

"You'll come up with something," Emily says unsympathetically.

"You could always go down to the post office and seduce a hot mail-woman for information."

"This is serious, Hanna. I'm freaking out! We need his address as soon as possible so we can scope the place out ahead of time. We need to know what we're dealing with. What if he has a security system?" Emily is stern with Hanna.

"Okay, okay. Relax. I'll get the address, don't worry about it. And if he has a security system, we'll figure it out. I have a one man computer hacking machine in my bed right now," Hanna responds and Emily can hear Caleb mumble something in the background, "Speaking of, I've gotta go. I've got some more working out to do... Talk soon."

Hanna hangs up, and Emily releases her phone from her grasp, silently hoping that Hanna follows through on her commitment.

Over two hours later, Spencer and Aria have finished having lunch and find themselves back in Rosewood outside of Aria's house. When they pull up to the front curb, there's a small pause before Aria speaks.

"So."

"So," Spencer echoes flatly. Aria fiddles with her thumbs.

"We should probably meet Hanna and Emily at the Brew later before we have dinner with my dad. I know Emily's really nervous about tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll text them both. I can pick you up at 5?" Spencer asks quietly. Aria thinks over Spencer's offer before deciding that for once, she'd like to take control of the situation.

"Actually, why don't I pick you up?" Aria unbuckles her seatbelt, "Your house is on my way to the Brew."

Spencer nods in agreement and lets out a quiet farewell as Aria exits her vehicle.

Shopping bag in hand, Aria makes her way to the front door and unlocks it with ease. Once inside, she finds Byron making his way down the stairs. He smiles widely when they make eye contact.

"Ah, there you are! Did you have a nice time with Spencer today?" He reaches the base of the stairs and glides towards Aria.

"Yeah," A smile tugging at her lips, "Where are you going?"

"Supermarket. I'm getting a few things for dinner this evening," Byron shrugs his coat over his shoulders.

"Sounds good. We'll be here at 7."

Byron pats Aria gently on her upper arm as he makes his way to the front door, "See you then."

Aria lugs herself up the stairs and into her room, throwing herself at her bed when she reaches it. The dressing room kiss is on repeat in her mind, and she can't pretend for a second that she didn't enjoy it. Thoughts of her friendship with Spencer race through her mind- the sleepovers, the study sessions, the bike rides. She wonders why she had never noticed how protective Spencer was of her before today. Truth be told, Spencer had always stood up for Aria. There were times when Aria herself didn't think she was worthy of defending, yet there Spencer was, at her side. Aria knew her feelings for Spencer had changed rather suddenly over the past few days, and she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

After making this realization, she spends the rest of her free afternoon catching up on reading and math assignments she had been putting off. She takes a leisurely shower, and around 4:30pm pulls a snug black dress over her frame. Pairing it with gold accessories and a set of killer boots, she jumps in her car and drives to Spencer's house. When Aria arrives, she notes her friend waiting promptly on the curb. Sporting a cute denim colored dress, she slides into Aria's passenger seat.

"Only 10 minutes late this time!" Spencer speaks with fake enthusiasm, "That's an improvement."

"Damn. I tried to leave early, I swear!" Aria puts her car into gear.

"It's fine, you're always late. It's part of the Aria package deal," Spencer jokes at Aria.

"Well, remind me that we need to leave extra early from the Brew then. I don't want to be late for dinner with my dad."

"Right," Spencer responds flatly. Aria can detect her lack of interest.

"Are you not looking forward to it?" Aria asks despondently, reaching a stop sign. The car comes to a brief stop before continuing in direction.

"I don't know. It's one thing to lie to Wilden or Jenna..." Spencer stares forward, "Having to put on an act in front of your parents is just different. It doesn't feel right."

Aria thinks hard before answering. She certainly shares Spencer's sentiment and regrets having to spin a web of lies around her parents. On the other hand, she knows there isn't much of another option.

"Just be yourself and treat me like you normally do. If we really were dating you wouldn't be affectionate with me in front of my dad, anyway. Be the Spencer Hastings you always have been."

"It's still shitty, Aria, and you know it," Spencer's voice is filled with mild contempt, "I just hope Hanna and Emily find something of worth at Wilden's house tomorrow so we can put this whole thing to rest."

Aria is confused by Spencer's sharp tone which was vastly different than what she had experienced earlier in the day. Spencer, on the other hand, can easily place her disdain. She remembers how awful she felt after lying to Ella initially and doesn't wish to replicate the feeling.

The rest of the short car ride to the Brew is spent in silence. Both girls are deep in thought about their current situation, as well as the situation they'll find themselves in tomorrow. When they finally do reach the coffee shop, Aria checks her phone for any sign of a text from Ezra and is disappointed when there isn't one.

They exit the vehicle in tandem, and when Spencer rounds the car to meet Aria on the sidewalk, she instinctively puts on her game face and reaches for friend's hand. With fingers intertwined and light smiles plastered to their faces, they enter the Brew to find Hanna and Emily. They're sharing the girls' usual space, and Emily looks relieved to see them.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Emily questions as the girls decide where to sit. Aria slumps into the left-hand side of the couch, and Spencer chooses the armchair beside her.

"We just got a late start," Spencer dismisses Emily's questioning.

"Did you guys find dresses for tomorrow?" Hanna asks at Aria. She perks at the mention of fashion.

"Yeah. We went to that vintage place in Radnor."

"You guys drove all the way to Philly?" Hanna asks, mildly confused.

"It was worth it. Spencer found this gorgeous gold dress with lacing and sleeves. I got a strapless red dress."

Spencer flips through her phone in order to find the photo of her gown that she had taken earlier today. When she does, she passes it to Hanna, who marvels at it for a moment before passing it to Emily.

"It_ is_ pretty..." Emily tosses her phone back at her, "But I'm not here to talk about clothes. In case you forgot, Hanna and I are about to break into a Detective's house tomorrow while you two sip mimosas."

The three girls stare incredulously at Emily with wide eyes. She is unusually tense and confrontational.

"What's gotten into you?" Hanna leans closer to Emily, who shrugs her away.

"I'm sorry," She sighs, "It's just that there's a scout coming to watch me swim next week and I can't afford to screw it up by getting arrested."

Everyone sympathizes with Emily. Getting into college is hard enough, but when your entire acceptance rides on the impression you give people, both academically and athletically, it adds another layer of stress. Spencer's mood and tone lighten.

"Em, it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen."

"What are we hoping to find there, anyway? Are we sure this is even worth it?" Hanna asks at Aria and Spencer.

"Anything tying Wilden to Ali. Photos, letters, emails... Whatever you can get your hands on," Spencer replies surely.

"And if we don't find anything?" Emily insists at Spencer.

"Then we drop the Wilden thing completely. Case closed."

The girls absorb the stillness around them as they contemplate the possibilities surrounding Wilden. Spencer can't help but wonder what they would even do with any information they gained. Would they go to the police or take matters into their own hands? What do they do about Cece? What is A's involvement?

"I managed to get Wilden's address. He lives in south Philly," Hanna breaks the silence by pulling a few pieces of paper from her large purse. On one page is a map of a neighborhood with a red X drawn on the location of Wilden's house, and the other is a photo of the home that Hanna managed to get off of Google. It's a single style family house made of brick. There are several trees in its front yard and bushes line the front of the property. She passes the documents around and the girls examine them closely.

"Why wouldn't he live in Rosewood?" Emily asks distractedly.

"Guess he commutes," Hanna replies, unsure. Spencer takes note of the location of the map and a plan starts to develop.

"It looks like his house backs up to a park," Spencer points, "It would probably be easier for you to sneak to his back fence through it. You're less likely to be seen that way."

Hanna reaches for the map in Spencer's grasp and takes a second look, appreciating Spencer's plan. She makes an internal memo of the park's name, which is written in a fine print.

"I think I've actually been here before... Yeah. Live Oak Park. I took a summer camp there a few years ago. It's pretty private," Hanna passes the map to Emily.

"So we sneak through the park to his house. Then what?" Emily presses.

"Caleb's going with you guys, right? In case there's an alarm?" Aria asks at Hanna.

"Yeah. I had to tell him Wilden had a photo of me shoplifting."

Aria holds back a snicker, only to receive a cross look from Hanna.

"Does Caleb even know how to shut down a security system?" Spencer asks.

"He says he does," Hanna shrugs.

"We'll text you the second we see Wilden at the party. Don't even think about stepping foot onto his property until we do," Spencer insists.

Hanna and Emily nod. Aria continues.

"You guys should only be inside for like 15 minutes, tops. If there's even a question about being seen, you get the hell out of there."

Emily releases a thick sigh and hands both papers back to Hanna, who shoves them inside her purse once again.

"I just hope we know what we're doing..." Emily's voice is laced with anxiety.

The four girls continue to discuss the details of their newly forming plot for over an hour. They arrange a specific timetable and even debate where Hanna should leave the car parked during the heist. At one point, Aria sends Ezra a short text, saying simply that she wants to talk to him. After the lengthy conversation, Spencer turns to Aria.

"It's 6:40. We should probably head out."

"Where are you guys going?" Hanna squints at Spencer.

"Dinner with Aria's dad tonight, per his request..." Spencer reaches for her bag and hauls it over her shoulder.

"Sounds fun," Hanna replies sarcastically.

Aria now stands at Spencer's side, flicking through her phone.

"Hey, don't say it like that! It's going to be fine. I don't know why you're so worried," Aria protests.

"Wait... Does he think you two are together?" Emily questions.

"Bingo," Spencer replies flatly. Aria rolls her eyes.

"Come on, let's just go," She reaches for Spencer's hand unenthusiastically and guides her towards the entrance.

After a short drive to the Montgomery house, both girls exit Aria's car and make their way up the stone steps to the front door. Before they enter, Aria turns to Spencer.

"I know this situation isn't ideal. But I really appreciate that you're here anyway. My dad has never made an effort like this before."

Spencer nods appreciatively, suddenly feeling lousy for not being a team player earlier. She turns on a smile, making the decision to change her attitude.

"We got this. Team Sparia," She bumps her shoulders into Aria, who smiles in return, and inserts her key into the front door.

They step inside and immediately hone in on a tantalizing scent. Byron hears their entrance and prompts them to join him in the kitchen, where he's already begun prepping their meal. The two make strides in its direction, and once there, take seats at the kitchen's island.

"Glad you could make it," Byron says earnestly, as he smears pesto with a knife over two slices of thick bread. He has a myriad of ingredients in front of him, including a number of different cheeses, artisan bread, two sauces, and thinly sliced turkey.

"Thanks for inviting me, Mr. Montgomery. It smells great."

"I've been making these for years. They're Aria's favorite."

He starts layering a few of the ingredients before him between two slices of bread, and when finished, lowers the concoction onto a hot panini press. Spencer can hear it sizzling.

"What'd you do today?" Aria questions at Byron's turned back.

"Mostly I just graded papers. You'd be amazed at how few of my students can _actually _write."

"I read a statistic somewhere once that suggested only 60% of English Lit majors are actually passionate about the subject. Most just choose the major by default," Spencer interjects lightly. Byron turns to meet her gaze, clearly impressed.

"Is that so?" He scoffs, "That would certainly explain why 37% of my students failed last semester."

The three continue to talk about a variety of things, including the party tomorrow and the dresses they had purchased. Byron finishes making their sandwiches and after tossing a small salad, they take seats at the dining table. Byron sits across from Aria and Spencer, who have started discussing prospective colleges.

"I'm sure you'll get in. Aren't you captain of like four different clubs?" Aria asks as she eats a fork full of salad.

"Six. And they've been tightening the constraints on freshman acceptance over the past few years," Spencer sighs, "I need to have a killer letter of recommendation for UPenn to even glance in my general direction."

"I thought Hackett agreed to write one for you?"

"He did- prior to finding out that his wife was cheating on him, and going through the worst divorce of the century."

"I see," Aria nods slowly.

"I could write you a letter of recommendation, if you want?" Byron adds politely, taking a sip of water. Both girls stare at him with faces full of surprise.

"You would do that?" Spencer asks with eyes wide.

"The Dean of Admissions happens to be an old buddy from college. I'm sure he might find my opinion valuable."

Spencer can't remember the last time she was this excited. She nearly bursts out of her seat.

"Oh my god. That- That would be amazing!" She speaks enthusiastically with her hands, "Thank you so much Mr. Montgomery. Are you sure?"

"It's not a problem, really. Just stop by my office sometime and we can talk details."

"I can't believe this. Oh my god. I have to call my mom," Spencer reaches for her phone in her purse, "Excuse me for just a moment."

Spencer backs away from the table and exits the room, heading to a more private location in the house. Aria's jaw has been dropped for the past minute.

"Did that really just happen?" She asks at Byron who smiles faintly in acknowledgement, "You have been so cool about this whole thing with Spencer. I've never seen you act this way before. Where was this version of my dad when I was with Ezra?"

Aria looks at him, and he meets her gaze, releasing the sandwich from his grasp. He thinks intently before speaking.

"I've done a pretty bad job of being a part of your life for these past few years, Aria. I've been distant, I've been uncaring..." He moves forward and reaches for Aria's hand, "I don't want that for us anymore. I want to be a part of your life. So if Spencer is your partner now, then she's an important part of that, and I need to be there for her, too."

Aria looks down at her plate, unsure of what to say. As she contemplates her next word, Spencer shuts her phone off after unsuccessfully attempting to make a call and takes a few steps towards the dining room. When near, she hears snippets of Aria's conversation with Byron and finds herself eavesdropping rather than announcing her presence.

"Thanks Dad. I know this means a lot to her," Aria pauses, "And to me, too."

"Ah, no thanks necessary. I'm sure Spencer is perfectly capable of getting to UPenn on her own merit, don't you think?" Byron releases her hand and resumes in chomping down on his sandwich.

"Definitely. She's the smartest person I know. That girl could be President if wanted to."

Spencer grins broadly at Aria's unexpected compliment. She leans back against the fridge and continues listening. Byron delays before speaking again, taking several bites of his salad.

"I'm still surprised it took your mother and I so long to catch up. You and Spencer were always so close, like two sides of the same coin," He beams at her, "We're both really happy for you, Aria."

"She's really great," Aria agrees, "I'm lucky to have her."

Spencer can't fight the feeling she gets in her chest when she hears Aria's words. Deciding it was unfair to continue listening to their candid conversation, she pokes her head out from behind the door into the dining room and quickly makes her way to her seat. The three continue to eat the meal Byron had prepared for them, enjoying the company and conversation along the way.

When everyone has emptied their plate, they share the chore of cleaning the dining table. Aria gathers utensils, Spencer collects glasses, and Byron stacks the plates. One by one they file into the kitchen and place the assembled dishes in the sink. Aria and Spencer are situated in front of the fridge while Byron stands across from them, at the island.

"I have dessert out in the freezer," Byron smiles, "Do you want a chocolate or vanilla ice cream?"

"Chocolate," Aria responds. Byron looks to Spencer expectantly.

"I'll take vanilla, thanks."

He nods understandingly and exits the kitchen. Soon, they find themselves alone. Standing side by side, both girls are leaning on the front of the fridge. They each feel a sense of contentment at how the night had progressed. Spencer is surprised that she unexpectedly enjoyed herself.

"I overheard you and your dad earlier..."

"What? You did?" Aria turns to scowl at Spencer, slightly embarrassed.

"I may be smart, Aria... But you- You're so inherently kind. You're the most genuine person I've ever met. I feel just as lucky to have you around."

Both girls share eye contact briefly before Aria breaks it by looking away. She exhales and whispers a 'wow'.

"I just thought you should know," Spencer's voice is deep and low.

Aria lowers her head, subconsciously moving closer to her taller counterpart. Practically touching now, she reaches for her gingerly, enveloping her in a deep hug. Spencer's back pressed against the fridge, Aria pulls away for a brief moment to scan her features. Instantly, they both know without words being necessary how complicated the situation and their feelings have become. Spencer pulls her closer once again effortlessly. Resting her chin on Aria's head, they stand together in the stillness of the kitchen.

Byron, who had gone to the freezer to retrieve dessert for the girls, stops in place when he sees the intimate moment currently occurring. He smiles kindly and wanting to give them privacy, takes strides towards the couch where he sits and turns on the television.


End file.
